1 Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exposure control systems for cameras, and more particularly to exposure control systems capable of programmed exposure control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to automatically control both the aperture size and exposure time of a camera according to the light measurement in a programmed manner, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,307 or Japanese patent application laid open to the public under No. 52-46815.
Such cameras are generally provided with a diaphragm preset ring or shutter speed dial for use in manual setting of the aperture value or exposure time in the respective cases of aperture-priority or time-priority automatic exposure control.